A l'arrière d'une voiture
by Zialema
Summary: AU/ Quel est le meilleur moyen de savoir si on a un contrôle à venir en géographie ? Les confessions sur l'oreiller. Ou une rencontre secrète entre Ace et Marco à l'arrière de la voiture de l'enseignant ! (cadeau à une lectrice) /!\ lemon/!\


**Bonsoir à tous !**

**J'ai fait ce petit OS pour remercier Senteur Canelle d'avoir poster le 200ième commentaire de ****_The Golden_****_Prince_****et j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter ^^**

**C'est bien simple, ici, comme elle me l'a demandé, nous avons une histoire AcexMarco en tant qu'élève et prof, avec surtout du lemon (je prétends pas être une experte).**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

Ace se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit une règle s'abattre sur son crâne.

- Mon cour était-il si peu intéressante, Portgas-kun ? demanda le professeur de géographie en braquant ses orbes bleus sur Ace, pardessus ses lunettes.

- Wari, sensei ! fit le jeune homme avec un sourire immense.

- Tu resteras un peu plus longtemps après la fin du cours, et nous en reparlerons de cette manie de t'endormir en classe. Tu es censé prendre des médicaments contre ça, Portgas-kun, fit l'enseignant en retournant au tableau pour continuer la leçon.

Retrouver le hot et sexy Fushisho Marco, professeur de géographie, après la fin du cours... miam ! Ace devait se concentrer pour ne pas baver en imaginant ce qu'il allait faire avec le prof. Malheureusement pour lui, cela déclencha un début d'érection qui le tortura dans son pantalon d'uniforme extrêmement serré.

Pouf.

Ace baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui faisait du bruit sur son bureau et remarqua un petit papier roulé en boule. Haha, message !

Il tourna les yeux et vit Sabo, penchait sur son cahier, la table à côté de lui, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était lui l'expéditeur.

Ace déplia le message et piqua un fard en voyant le contenu :

« Tu vas encore écarter les jambes pour mieux comprendre la géographie, Ace ? »

Maudit soit son frère...

Sbam !

- Itaï ! fit Ace en se tenant le crâne.

- Je vais finir par me vexer, Portgas-kun, si vous ne prêtez pas un peu plus d'attention au cours. Vous tenez à avoir des heures de colles ?

« Seulement si c'est toi qui me surveille et qu'on est chez toi... » songea Ace.

- Non, sensei.

- Alors, concentres-toi et va me jeter ce papier.

- Oui, sensei.

- Et toi, je te surprends à distraire ton frère, je te colle deux heures ce mercredi.

- Oui, sensei~ ! chantonna Sabo.

Derrière, leurs potes manquèrent de laisser échapper un petit rire. C'était connu, les deux frères adoraient faire tourner en bourrique les profs.

La sonnerie de fin de cour raisonna et les élèves se levèrent.

- N'oubliez pas de réviser vos cours, un contrôle peu tomber n'importe quand, yoi, sourit machiavéliquement Marco.

- Essaye de voir s'il nous en prévoit un pour demain, souffla Sabo à son frère.

Ace lui fila une claque derrière le crâne et son frère s'en alla avec le reste de la classe.

- Traîne pas trop en route ! Je vais chercher Lu' ! On se retrouve à la maison ! lança Sabo avant de disparaître dans un couloir.

Ace soupira et rangea ses affaires, alors que Marco fermait la porte.

- Mes cours sont si rébarbatifs pour que tu t'endormes, Ace ? demanda Marco en effaçant le tableau.

- Du tout. Mais j'ai plus de médicaments. Le jiji m'en a pas encore racheté. Après, j'avoue que j'ai dû mal à me concentrer.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je pense à tout autre chose face à toi.

Marco laissa tomber sa brosse et regarda Ace, assit sur sa table, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et le saisi par la cravate de son uniforme pour le rapprocher de son visage.

- Si jeune et pourtant...

- J'y peux rien, je suis _accroc_. _Ta _faute, annonça Ace avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Ace attrapa Marco par sa veste et le baissa vers lui, afin qu'ils puissent s'embrasser. Un baiser langoureux et affamé.

- On a peu de temps avant que la femme de ménage arrive, souffla Marco en s'attaquant au cou d'Ace qui le laissa faire. Tu veux faire ça où, yoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ici ou dans ma voiture ?

- On sera plus tranquille dans ta voiture, non...

Ace se mordit une lèvre pour ne pas pousser un petit cri, quand son professeur mordit son épaule qu'il avait dénudée.

- Je te récupère au même coin que d'habitude, dans deux heures, yoi ? souffla Marco dans le creux de son oreille.

- J'y serais. Je passerai chez moi avant, pour me changer en une tenue plus confortable et moins chiante à enlever.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, puis l'enseignant laissa Ace redescendre de la table. Il lui arrangea sa tenue, tout en l'embrassant.

- Ne traîne pas en route, Ace, fit Marco en laissant son jeune amant s'éloigner. Et dit à ton frère que je ne fais pas la moindre confidence sur l'oreiller, yoi.

- J'y songerais ! Nihi !

Et Ace quitta la salle de classe.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Ace était allongé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de son professeur, un peu au milieu de nul part, essayant tant bien que mal de défaire la cravate de son amant. Marco eut un sourire et défit le vêtement qui semblait déranger le plus jeune, et recommença à dévorer de ses baisers la poitrine du jeune sous lui, avant de prendre entre ses dents les tétons du jeune homme, faisant gémir doucement le petit brun.

Il remonta vers les lèvres d'Ace et recommença à l'embrasser, sans cesser de lui offrir des caresses assez appuyé le long des côtes, avant de finalement, le débarrasser de son pantalon, notant au passage qu'Ace n'avait pas mis de caleçon en se changeant. Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le regard brûlant poser sur son sexe, avant d'étouffer en gémissement quand Marco le prit en bouche, s'acharnant d'abord sur le gland, avant d'enfoncer progressivement la hampe de chair dans sa bouche, sans cesser de faire des mouvements de va et viens avec sa tête. L'enseignant ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand une main tremblante d'Ace se crispa sur ses lourds cheveux blonds, lui demandant implicitement d'accéléré, chose qu'il fait avec plaisir.

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de râlé quand la fellation prit fin, alors qu'il était sur le point de venir.

- Shhh... souffla Marco avant de lui effleurer les lèvres d'un nouveau baiser.

Il fouilla un instant le vide poche et mit la main sur le lubrifiant.

- Pourquoi tu me prends pas à sec, on l'a déjà fait... marmonna Ace avec une moue craquante.

- J'aimerais que tu viennes en classe, demain, Ace, et si je te prends sans préparation, tu resteras au lit, lui répondit son enseignant en imbibant ses doigts avec la lotion. Essaye de te détendre.

Il posa le flacon sur la plage arrière, et présenta ses doigts à l'entrée de l'anus du plus jeune. Il commença à y mettre un doigt, lentement, et laissa le plus jeune s'habituer à la présence avant de commencer à imprimer un mouvement de va et viens. Ace avait les yeux fermés et la mâchoire serrée, essayant de ne pas se crisper. Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement quand un deuxième doigts le pénétra et étira son ouverture avec un mouvement de ciseau. Bientôt, un troisième doigt le pénétra.

- Détends-toi, Ace... souffla Marco.

- Facile à dire... grogna le plus jeune.

Mais il fit de son mieux pour cesser de se crisper. Il laissa échapper un cri quand les doigts entre ses fesses trouvèrent sa prostate, envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans ses membres. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Marco qui entreprit harceler se même point, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace ne soit plus capable de faire autre chose que de gémir entre ses bras.

Quand le plus vieux jugea qu'il avait préparé au mieux son élève, il retira ses doigts et entreprit de retirer son pantalon et son caleçon. Il enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant, et se positionna entre les cuisses de son jeune amant, rouge de plaisir.

- Ace, je peux, yoi ? souffla Marco.

Ace hocha la tête en tremblant et tendit les bras pour s'accrocher au cou de son enseignant. Il cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Marco, le mordant jusqu'au sang sous la douleur de la pénétration.

Marco acheva de s'enfoncer, et attendit qu'Ace s'habitue à la présence en lui, l'aidant à se détendre en lui caressant tendre le dos et en lui embrassant les cheveux. C'était dur de rester immobile, ainsi. Le petit brun était aussi chaud et étroit que la première fois, donnant envie de se lâcher totalement, au risque de lui faire très mal.

Un léger mouvement de hanche fut le signal qu'attendait l'enseignant.

Il se retira quasiment dans son entier, et s'enfonça de nouveau de toute ses forces, butant violemment sur la prostate, arrachant un cri de pur plaisir à Ace. Marco s'acharna en de long va et vient sur cet unique point, ignorant les genoux du garçon qui lui rentrer dans les côtes, où les ongles plantaient dans son dos comme un noyait s'accrocha à sa bouée de sauvetage.

La voiture était remplie de leur cris et gémissement de plaisirs, accompagnait des claquements de leur deux chaires à chaque va et vient. Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient arrêté dans un lieu désert et sans fréquentation, sinon, ils auraient été surpris dans une sale situation.

- Ace... ah...touches-toi... aaaah... pantela Marco.

Ace cessa de lacéré le dos de Marco et comme un automate, porta sa main à son sexe et commença à se branler. Une main sur plus se referma sur celle sur le sexe du jeune brun, accélérant le rythme. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'il ne vienne, se répandant dans un cri étranglé sur leur main et sur sa propre poitrine. Marco suivit rapidement, s'enfonçant le plus possible dans le rectum de son élève avant d'éjaculer à son tour. Il retira son sexe au repos, et resta assit sur ses talons entre les jambes d'Ace, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire fatiguer en voyant le plus jeune portait sa main souillé à sa bouche pour en lécher le sperme de façon provocatrice. Mai qui fut vite chassé par le prof qui préféra l'embrasser tendrement.

- Ace... murmura Marco.

Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser pour se regarder en souriant dans les yeux. Marco se pencha à son oreille et lui souffla :

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Marco... murmura Ace.

* * *

Quand Ace rentra chez lui, une heure plus tard, il avait mal au cul, faisant que c'était un véritable calvaire de marcher correctement, mais il avait un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres.

- Il ne fait pas de confidence sur l'oreiller, inutile de me demander. Je monte réviser, lança Ace à son frère Sabo en passant la porte de la maison.

Sabo eut un petit sourire devant la tête de bienheureux de son aîné et le regarda monter dans sa chambre.

- Na, Sabo, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Ace ? demanda Luffy en se curant le nez.

- Il est juste amoureux, répondit Sabo au plus jeune.

Ace ferma la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, caressant d'un air absent le suçon que lui avait laissé Marco.

Encore trois mois, et ils n'auraient plus à se cacher.

Encore trois mois, et plus rien ne les séparerait.

Trois, très exactement, et Ace quitterait le lycée pour la FAC. Il n'y aurait plus personne pour leur reprocher de s'aimer, alors qu'ils étaient élève et professeur.


End file.
